


Что случилось с секретарём Ким?

by Smejana



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Секретарь Ким внезапно просит отгулы. Директор Шим недоволен.





	Что случилось с секретарём Ким?

– Кхм, – прочистил горло Минсок, прежде чем спросить. – Директор Шим, мне нужно два отгула на следующей неделе, в четверг и пятницу.   
– Да-да, – автоматически ответил Шим Чанмин, просматривая только что принесенные секретарем документы. Потом до него дошел смысл вопроса, и он поднял взгляд на Минсок. – Что?  
– Два отгула, – повторил Минсок. – В четверг и пятницу. По семейным обстоятельствам.  
– Но, секретарь Ким, у фирмы такой напряженный период, вы очень не вовремя, – покачал головой Чанмин.  
– Я проверил расписание, у вас назначено только два совещания и встреча с партнером. Ким Чондэ вполне меня заменит, он в курсе всех проектов, и я оставлю все соответствующие распоряжения, – заверил начальника Минсок. – Пожалуйста, директор Шим, это очень важно для меня!  
– Ну, хорошо, – вынужденно согласился Чанмин. Он поставил подписи на документах, которые просматривал, вернул их Минсоку. – Я сегодня обедаю с директором Чо.   
– Я знаю, – Минсок кивнул и убрал документы в папку.   
– Вы можете пойти на обед с коллегами, – заметил Чанмин, чуть склонив голову и разглядывая своего секретаря.  
– Спасибо, директор Шим, я так и сделаю, – улыбнулся Минсок. Чанмин слегка завис, пытаясь определить, была ли улыбка искренней или просто вежливой, и очнулся, только когда дверь за секретарем Ким закрылась.

– Что случилось с секретарем Кимом? – внезапно спросил Чимин во время обеда с Чо Кюхёном.   
– А что с ним не так? – чисто из вежливости спросил Кюхён. Его куда больше занимал стэйк, лежащий в его тарелке.  
– Он попросил отгул. Два отгула, – Чимин произнес это таким тоном, как если бы говорил о том, что у Минсока выросла вторая голова.   
– И что в этом странного? Все берут отгулы время от времени, – заметил Кюхён, отрезая себе кусочек мяса.  
– За четыре года, что Минсок у меня работает, он брал отгул всего два раза. Когда умерла его бабушка, и когда у его отца был юбилей.  
– Ну, может быть, теперь еще у кого-то из его родственников юбилей, – логично предположил Кюхён, стараясь сохранять серьезное выражение.   
– Нет, я бы знал, – заметил Чанмин, наконец взяв в руки приборы и приступая к еде.  
– Ты знаешь дни рождения всех его родственников? – удивился его друг.  
– Мы работаем вместе четыре года, что тут странного?  
– Ну, Юна работает у меня уже шесть лет, но я понятия не имею, когда дни рождения её родных, а об её собственном у меня стоит напоминалка в календаре, – пожал плечами Кюхён.  
– Ты просто невнимательный к своим сотрудникам.  
– Мне кажется, это ты слишком внимателен. К одному конкретному сотруднику, – ухмыльнулся Кихён. Похоже, его очень забавляло всё происходящее.  
– И вовсе нет! – возразил Чанмин, но его уши слегка покраснели. И вовсе у него нет особого отношения к Минсоку. Ну разве что совсем немножко. Но это и логично, он его личный секретарь, а не просто какой-то рядовой сотрудник.   
– Ну-ну, – подначил его Кюхён, – обманывай себя и дальше.   
Чанмин не желал больше обсуждать свои отношения с секретарем, и перевел тему на рабочие проекты. Кюхен поддержал, и до конца обеда они обсуждали только вероятные партнерства и их перспективы. 

Возвращаясь в офис, Чанмин заметил, что в секретариате никого нет. Он взглянул на часы – формально обед еще не кончился, потом заглянул в комнату. По неписанному правилу компании, даже во время обеда по крайней мере один из секретарей должен был оставаться на месте. В этот раз, судя по всему, не повезло Ким Чондэ. Тот крутился на стуле, быстро набирая что-то в телефоне и улыбаясь.   
– Секретарь Ким, – окликнул его Чанимн.  
– Директор Шим, – Чондэ тут же вскочил со стула и поклонился.  
– Вы знаете, что на следующей неделе должны будете заменить Ким Минсока? – спросил Чанмин, чтобы как-то завязать разговор.  
– Да, конечно, он уже скинул мне расписание, а по текущим проектам у меня есть вся информация, – бодро отрапортовал Чондэ.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул Чанмин. – Секретарь Ким, а вы, случайно, не знаете, зачем Минсоку понадобились отгулы?  
Чондэ ухмыльнулся, чем-то в этот момент неуловимо напомнив Кюхёна. Чанмину не нравилась эта его ухмылочка. Она словно говорила: « Жди подвоха!».  
– Вроде бы, что-то семейное, – ответил он, все еще ухмыляясь. – Кажется, речь шла о свадьбе.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул слегка растерянный Чанмин. Он закрыл дверь, не заметив, как Чондэ тут же принялся строчить что-то в телефон с еще более широкой улыбкой. 

Вернувшись в кабинет, Чанмин сел на диван вместо своего рабочего места и схватился за голову. Свадьба? Минсок женится? Почему он не в курсе? Он даже не знал, что тот с кем-то встречается, хотя Минсок большую часть своего времени был у него на глазах. И когда только успел завести себе девушку? В приемной послышались голоса и какое-то движение. Чанмин поднялся и подошел к двери. Чуть сдвинув жалюзи, закрывавшие стеклянную дверь кабинета, он посмотрел, что происходит. Минсок уже сидел на своем месте, а рядом с его столом крутилась какая-то девочка, кажется, из рекламного отдела. Она склонилась ниже к сидящему парню, явно намереваясь продемонстрировать все свое богатство. Было бы что, фыркнул про себя Чанмин. Директор слегка приоткрыл дверь, чтобы слышать, о чем там шел разговор.   
– Так, значит, тебя не отпустили? – спросил его секретарь, глядя в свои бумаги, а вовсе не в вырез блузки.   
– Нет, у нас презентация в четверг, никак не удалось отпроситься, – девушка наконец выпрямилась и сложила руки на груди. – Я и в пятницу отпросилась только на пол дня, приеду буквально к самому началу свадьбы.  
– Переодеться хоть хватит времени? – улыбнулся Минсок, поднимая на нее взгляд.   
– Конечно, оппа! У меня очень красивое платье, тебе понравится, – откликнулась та, тоже улыбаясь в ответ. – Не переживай, мы все отлично подготовили, остались только мелочи.   
Чанмин замер. Стоп, вот эта вот девушка и есть невеста Минсока? Вот эта вот… выдра крашеная! Не мог найти кого посимпатичнее, что ли? Эмоции внутри бушевали как-то слишком уж, для того, кому должно было быть безразлично. Нужно было успокоиться, выпить воды. Да, пойти на кухню и выпить воды – это то, что нужно. Чанмин распахнул дверь и вышел в приемную.  
– Ой, директор Шим, вы уже вернулись? – Минсок тут же подскочил с места, улыбаясь. Девица из рекламного вежливо поклонилась. – Вам что-то нужно?  
– Воды, – сурово сказал Чанмин. – Холодной.  
– Я сейчас принесу, – ответил секретарь, уже без улыбки. Девица что-то ему шепнула, поклонилась директору еще раз и вышла, Минсок вышел следом. Чанмин вернулся в кабинет и уселся на свое место. Его странные реакции на новости о свадьбе требовали анализа.  
Спустя пару минут в кабинет вошел Минсок с подносом, на котором стояла пузатенькая бутылка с минеральной водой, стакан и тарелочка с лимоном. Чанмин всегда пил воду с лимоном, было приятно, что Минсок об этом помнит. Впрочем, это ведь его обязанности личного помощника.   
– Спасибо, – сказал Чанмин. Минсок подождал немного, но никаких распоряжений больше не последовало, и он покинул кабинет.

Тем же вечером Чанмин стоял перед дверью дома Кюхёна. Он уже дважды позвонил в дверь, но друг открывать не торопился. Наконец, после третьего, самого продолжительного звонка дверь распахнулась.   
– Чанмин? Что тебе? – недовольно спросил Кюхён.  
– Не бухти, я принес тебе вино, – Чанмин показал пакет в руках. – Красное чилийское, как ты любишь.   
– Заходи, – Кюхён посторонился, пропуская друга внутрь.   
– Ну, и ради чего ты все-таки приехал? – спросил он спустя десять минут, сидя в кресле и покачивая в руке бокал с вином.  
– Выпить с другом вина? – попытался съехать с темы Чанмин.  
– Брось, я знаю тебя с двенадцати лет, – усмехнулся Кюхён. – Выпить вина ты вполне мог бы и в одиночестве. А вот выпить И поговорить… Так о чем?  
– Минсок женится, – сдался Чанмин.  
– Ким Минсок? Твой секретарь? – удивился Кюхён. – Быть такого не может!  
– А что, он не может жениться?   
– Ну, он же … – начал было Кюхён, но потом передумал и спросил: – С чего ты это взял?  
– Ким Чондэ мне сказал, – пожал плечами Чанмин и глотнул из своего бокала.  
– Чондэ, значит, – Кюхён вынул свой телефон и открыл мессенджер. – И что, прям так и сказал?  
– Ну, не совсем так. Он сказал, что дело в свадьбе. Но я и сам слышал, как Минсок говорил про свадьбу с этой крашеной из рекламного отдела! – возмутился Чанмин и отпил из бокала снова.  
– Шим Чанмин, да ты ревнуешь! – Кюхён что-то быстро набрал в телефоне и отложил его в сторону.  
– И вовсе нет! – возразил тот. – Хотя, наверное, да. Немножко. Если он женится, то перестанет задерживаться на работе. Не станет меня подвозить вечерами.   
– Уверен, что это главное? А не то, что он тебе нравится? – Кюхён подлил Чанмину еще.  
– И что мне теперь делать? – спросил тот.  
– Ну, во-первых, взять себя в руки, а то ты что-то совсем расклеился. Во-вторых, ты не пробовал с ним поговорить? Признаться, например? Пригласить на свидание?   
– Так он же женится! Какой смысл теперь? – Чанмин допил оставшееся вино в один глоток.  
– А ты у него самого спросил? Может, ты всё не так понимаешь, – ухмылка Кюхёна сейчас чем-то напомнила Чанмину выражение лица Чондэ. Но, скорее всего, ему просто показалось, после вина.  
– Давай, тебе уже пора домой, звони своему секретарю Киму, – велел Кюхён. – Заодно всё и выяснишь.  
Чанмин, конечно, мог бы вызвать водителя или взять такси, но он не любил чужих людей в своей машине, и чужие машины не любил тоже. Так что он просто написал Минсоку : « Можете меня забрать, секретарь Ким? Я у Кюхёна, мы немного выпили, не хочу садиться за руль». «Да, конечно», – ответил Минсок почти мгновенно. Спустя минут пятнадцать он уже звонил в дверь.  
– Вот это сверхскорость, – заметил Кюхён, впуская Минсока в дом. – Да вы просто сверхчеловек, секретарь Ким.  
– Добрый вечер, директор Чо, – кивнул Минсок. – Просто был недалеко отсюда. Директор Шим, вы готовы ехать?   
Чанмин поднялся с дивана, отдал Минсоку ключи от машины, отмахнулся от Кюхёна с его пожеланием удачи и вышел. 

В машине он долго думал о том, что сказал ему друг. Что надо действовать, быть решительнее. Чанмин еще не совсем осознал свои чувства в Минсоку, но внести ясность стоило не смотря на это.  
– Говорят, вас можно поздравить, секретарь Ким, – начал он как бы невзначай.  
– С чем поздравить? – Минсок на секунду отвлекся от дороги и посмотрел на начальника удивленно.  
– Со свадьбой. Говорят, вы женитесь.  
Впереди зажегся красный свет, машина резко затормозила. Чанмин порадовался, что всегда пристегивается, а то мог бы сейчас впилиться носом.  
– Осторожнее, – заметил он.  
– Простите, просто это было неожиданно, – Минсок не уточнил, имел ли он в виду светофор или вопрос. – Так с чего вы взяли, что я женюсь?  
– Ким Чондэ сказал, что ваш отгул связан со свадьбой. И потом, я слышал, как вы с той девушкой… – Чанмин очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно и незаинтересованно. Кажется, у него получилось. Или нет?   
– Вы спрашивали Чондэ о моих отгулах? А почему не спросили меня? – Минсок снова смотрел вперед, а не на собеседника. Светофор переключился, и машина тронулась с места.  
– Мне было неловко, – признался Чанмин.  
– Зато узнали бы сразу всё, а не какие-то нелепые слухи.  
– Так это неправда? – обрадовался Чанмин. – Никакой свадьбы не будет?  
– Почему же? Свадьба будет, – Минсок улыбнулся, сразу становясь гораздо моложе. – Просто это не моя свадьба.  
Чанмин в одно мгновение пережил и жестокое падение, и стремительный взлет.  
– Кто-то из ваших родных женится? – спросил он, чтобы выяснить уже все до конца. – А та девушка, с которой вы сегодня разговаривали? Какое она имеет к этому отношение?  
– Вэнди? – уточнил Минсок. Чанмин пожал плечами, можно подумать, он в курсе, как зовут эту выдру.  
– Это неожиданная история. После смерти бабушки, помните, три года назад? – начал Минсок. Чанмин кивнул. – Так вот, дедушка очень скучал, и родители отправили его в турпоездку, в Европу. И там он познакомился с бабушкой Вэнди. Вернувшись, они продолжили общаться уже в Корее. Сначала они не хотели никаких церемоний, но мы с Вэнди их убедили, так что на следующей неделе будет свадьба. Хотите прийти, директор Шим?  
– Я? – удивился Чанмин. – Это, наверное, будет неудобно, семейное торжество все-таки…  
– Я пришлю вам приглашение, – просто ответил Минсок.  
Чанмин про себя подумал, что это отличная идея. По крайней мере, он убедится, что эта самая Вэнди не воспользуется случаем, чтобы окрутить его секретаря. Хотя, конечно, если их родные общаются, случаев у нее и так было предостаточно. Чанмин в окно автомобиля заметил, что они подъезжают к парку и попросил Минсока свернуть.  
– Хочу проветрить голову перед сном, – сказал он, когда машина остановилась на стоянке. – Вы не против прогуляться?  
– Почему бы и нет, – Минсок вышел, нажал на кнопку, запирая машину, и они неспешно двинулись по дорожкам парка.  
Деревья уже почти отцвели, но все еще чудесно пахли, а под ногами точно сугробы, валялись опавшие лепестки.   
– А вы, секретарь Ким, никогда не думали про женитьбу? – спросил внезапно Чанмин.  
– Думал, – кивнул Минсок, – но пока в нашей стране это невозможно.  
– Почему? – Чанмин даже остановился от удивления.  
– Директор Шим, вы разве не знаете? – Минсок тоже остановился, глядя на начальника снизу вверх. – Я гей.  
– Первый раз слышу, – смутился Чанмин и отвернулся, шагая дальше по дорожке.  
– Странно, – заметил Минсок, Чанмин явно слышал в его голосе улыбку. – Половина компании точно в курсе, другая половина догадывается, а вы ничего не слышали.  
Чанмин пожал плечами. Как-то до этого дня его действительно не особо интересовали отношения Минсока вне работы. Главным было то, что он отлично исполнял свои обязанности и всегда был рядом в нужный момент.   
– Это же не проблема? – уточнил Минсок, шагая рядом.  
– Нет, нет, конечно, нет!   
Они молча шли по парку еще какое-то время, наслаждаясь теплым весенним вечером и каким-то внезапно уютным молчанием. Чанмин всё думал и думал про решительность, и потому не выдержал и спросил:  
– Секретарь Ким, а у вас есть… кто-нибудь, кто вам нравится?  
– Есть, – просто ответил Минсок.  
– Он знает об этом? Вы встречаетесь?   
– Нет, не думаю, что он догадывается, – Минсок покачал головой. – Во всяком случае, я ему не говорил.  
Чанмин посмотрел на часы и решил, что пора возвращаться. Они развернулись, и пошли в обратную сторону. Но любопытство Чанмина никак не хотело униматься.  
– Какой он? – спросил он, и секретарь посмотрел на него недоуменно. – Ну, что вам в нем нравится, в вашем… в том человеке?  
– Ну… Он высокий. Темные волосы, красивое лицо, – Минсок окинул Чанмина взглядом, точно оценивая. – У него забавно торчат уши, но это его не портит. Хорошо одевается. Умный, особенно когда это касается работы. Внимательный и заботливый к тем, кто ему нравится. Я не знаю, не думаю, что мне в нем нравится что-то конкретное, скорее, все вместе.  
– Да, я понимаю, – кивнул Чанмин задумчиво.  
До машины они дошли в молчании, так же в молчании доехали до дома. Чанмин уточнил, есть ли у Минсока деньги на такси до дома и попрощался.  
« Не спишь?» – написал он Кюхёну, едва войдя в квартиру.  
« Опять ты! Ну что, у тебя есть новости?»  
« Секретарь Ким не женится, ты был прав, я все не так понял»   
«Я же говорил!»  
« А еще он гей»  
«Отлично, ты тоже! Надеюсь, ты ему признался? ^^»  
«Нет, конечно! Ему уже кто-то нравится…»  
«И кто бы это мог быть?»  
«Без понятия! Но, думаю, это кто-то с работы»  
«Подумай!»   
Кюхён добавил несколько подмигивающих смайликов. Выглядело так, словно он знал или догадывался, кто нравится Минсоку. Это было подозрительно. Чанмин задумался. Возможно, он действительно был не так уж внимателен, как ему казалось. Если Кюхён в курсе, то это точно кто-то с работы. Ким Чондэ? Они проводят много времени вместе. Нет, стоп, у Чондэ точно есть девушка, Чанмин не раз видел их вместе, и потом, Минсок сказал, что его пассия высокий. Чондэ отпадает. Он попытался вспомнить всех высоких парней, с которыми мог бы пересекаться секретарь Ким на работе. Чхве Шивон из отдела маркетинга? Нет, вряд ли они пересекались больше чем пару раз на корпоративных мероприятиях. Что там ещё было, уши? Неужели этот дылда Пак Чанёль из рекламного? Он всего пару месяцев как работает, но как раз участвовал в последнем проекте, который они курировали. Хотя нет, Минсок говорил про темные волосы, а Чанёль все два месяца был ярко рыжим. Кто еще остался? Чо Кюхён? Они достаточно часто общаются, но разве стал бы Кюхён намекать Чанмину сам на себя?   
Решив, что все равно ничего хорошего не надумает, Чанмин направился в ванную. Там, глядя в зеркало, он критически рассматривал себя, пытаясь понять, чем тот таинственный некто лучше. Чанмин высокий, у него темные волосы, он определенно красивый. Уши? Ну, это спорный момент, ладно. И он точно умный, и заботливый, и внимательный… Почему Минсоку нравится не он? Так, а с чего он решил, что это не он? Это же логично! Минсок проводит с ним большую часть времени, задерживается после работы, никогда не отказывается его забрать, если Чанмин выпил. Вон сегодня Минсок его даже на свадьбу к дедушке пригласил! Решено, завтра он возьмет быка за рога и просто прямо спросит, не в него ли влюблён секретарь Ким.

Утром в офисе, стоило Чанмину прийти на рабочее место, Минсок тут же принес ему кофе и круассан из его любимой кондитерской. Теперь Чанмин видел в этом искреннюю заботу, а не простое исполнение обязанностей. Выслушав расписание на сегодняшний день, он почти уже отпустил секретаря, но потом вспомнил о своем решении выяснить всё до конца. В голове сама собой всплыла сцена из фильма.  
– Секретарь Ким, сколько вы уже работаете в нашей компании? – спросил Чанмин.  
– Ммм, четыре года, два месяца, восемь дней и, – Минсок взглянул на часы, – часа полтора.  
– И сколько из них вы влюблены в меня?  
– Четыре года, два месяца, восемь дней и минут сорок? – Чанмин ожидал, что секретарь смутится, но он только ярко улыбался.  
– Серьёзно? – уточнил зачем-то Чанмин. Минсок закивал, продолжая улыбаться. Чанмин слегка растерялся. Надо же было что-то сказать или сделать, но ему в голову ничего не приходило.  
– Хорошо, иди, – просто сказал он.   
Улыбка Минсока слегка потускнела, и он вышел в приёмную. Чанмин влепил себе ладонью в лоб. Вот же дурак, теперь секретарь Ким решит, что он ему не интересен! Он поднялся и выглянул из двери кабинета. Минсок сидел на своем месте и сосредоточенно перебирал какие-то бумаги.  
– Секретарь Ким, – окликнул его Чанмин. – Не планируйте ничего на вечер.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Минсок. – Нужно будет забрать вас откуда-нибудь?  
– Нет. Мы идем на свидание.  
– Мы?   
– Да, ты и я, – уточнил Чанмин. – Если ты не против, конечно? Пойти со мной на свидание.   
– Я закажу столик? – Минсок снова улыбался, и Чанмин улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Нет, я сам, это же я приглашаю.  
– Хорошо.  
– Хорошо.  
Чанмин не знал, что еще можно сказать, и просто вернулся в свой кабинет. Открыл вкладку, чтобы поискать рестораны, но потом решил сначала поделиться с Кюхёном.  
« Я всё выяснил, вечером мы идем на свидание!»  
«Ну наконец то! Рад за вас» – ответил друг тут же. – «Пойду заберу у Чондэ свой выигрыш»  
« Спасибо» – машинально ответил Чанмин, а потом перечитал последнюю фразу.  
« Стоп, что ты заберешь у Чондэ? Чо Кюхён, ты на меня поспорил? Лучше бы тебе сейчас быть далеко от рабочего места!»  
Чанмин сунул телефон в карман, не дожидаясь ответа, и вылетел в приемную.  
– Что-то случилось, директор Шим? – спросил Минсок.  
– Я только убью директора Чо и вернусь, – пообещал Чанмин, вышел за дверь, но потом не удержался и вернулся. Наклонившись, он чмокнул удивленного Минсока в щеку. – На удачу!  
Оставив смущенного секретаря на месте, Чанмин вылетел за дверь, пару секунд постоял там, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, а потом понесся ловить своего бессовестного друга.


End file.
